The Girls Night Aftermath
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: This story is set immediately after Amy kissed Sheldon, in The Agreement Dissection. It poses the question, What if, instead of leaving after Amy had passed out, Sheldon had put her to bed, and stayed at her apartment, to watch over her?
1. Chapter 1

As with my 1st fanfic, I'd like to thank my Beta, hazelra7, for kindly proofreading and critiquing this story.

**The Girls Night Aftermath.**

**Leaning forward on the couch, Amy planted a brief but firm kiss on Sheldon's lips. Leaning back again, she waited for Sheldon's response.**

**Sheldon paused in brief contemplation, before responding "fascinating".**

**Amy's stomach was doing back flips, and not just because of the kiss.**

**She spoke, "I hope you don't take what I'm about to do as a comment on what we just did", then she stood up, straightened her skirt and quickly made her way to the bathroom, to vomit violently.**

**Around 40 minutes later, as she emptied her stomach of the last of the vodka, her head began to spin, and she slipped into unconsciousness.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As daylight began to stream through the bedroom window, Amy struggled to focus her eyes.

Something didn't seem right. She reached out to the bedside cabinet, found her spectacles and put them on.

It was then she realized, she wasn't alone. On the chair, in the corner of her bedroom, sat a man.

"_Oh my God_" she thought, "_please tell me I haven't invited a strange man back to my home_".

As panic threatened to overtake her, the man awoke, looked at her, and rose from the chair.

Sheldon said "Good morning Amy".

Holding her head, she replied "It most assuredly is not".

As she sat up, she realized she was no longer dressed in her skirt, shirt and cardigan. Instead, she was wearing her full-length nightgown, and nothing else.

She gave Sheldon an accusing stare, "How do I come to be dressed in my nightgown?"

"Well" began Sheldon, "you were in no state to take care of yourself, so I put you to bed".

Staring in disbelief, she asked, "And you undressed me too?"

"Of course" he replied. "It's not good for the circulation, to sleep in restrictive clothing. Besides, your cardigan was covered in vomit".

Amy was horrified. "I vomited in front of you?"

With a look of disdain, tempered with sympathy, he replied "Quite a few times actually, over a period of about 40 minutes. Then you passed out on the bathroom floor".

"By the way" he said, almost as an afterthought, "Why was there a Korean man's business card in your bra?"

The image of Sheldon, removing her bra, flashed through her mind, followed immediately, by a similar image of him removing her panties.

Amy was more than horrified. This would easily qualify as mortified.

Amy didn't even want to imagine, what she herself may have done, while under the influence of alcohol.

Slowly swinging her legs out of the bed, she made an attempt at standing. The result of the attempt was that her head began to swim, and she felt nauseous.

She looked across at Sheldon, took a deep breath and asked "Could you please help me to the bathroom?"

Always the gentleman, he took her hand, led her out through the bedroom door, and into the bathroom.

"By the way" she asked, "apart from vomiting and passing out, did I do anything else, after we got back here?"

"Nothing much" he replied. Amy felt a wave of relief pass over her.

"Oh, apart from" he continued, "you kissing me".

"Oh God Sheldon, I'm so sorry".

With a casual wave of his hand, he replied "Think nothing of it." He hesitated, unsure if he had the nerve to continue.

Seconds passed, as his mind fought to make a decision, then, having dragged up every ounce of courage he could muster, he went on, "It was very enjoyable actually".

Amy stood still, rooted to the spot.

Had she heard him right? Surely he hadn't said it? It must have been the alcohol and the headache. But no, she was sure he'd said it.

Turning slowly to look at him, she took a deep breath and asked "What did you just say?"

He stood there, not moving an inch. His mind raced. He thought "_Why did I have to go and say that?_"

He didn't need to repeat it. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

Amy smiled at him, her heart felt like it had doubled in size.

"Oh Sheldon" she breathed, "I never dreamt you felt like that about me".

Truth be told, she was lying. She'd often dreamt it, but never dared think it might be true.

He began backpedaling "Erm, well no, I, erm, what I meant was …"

His protestations faded to nothing. He was beginning to realize, there was no way he could take it back. He'd just admitted he enjoyed kissing Amy Farrah Fowler.

From anyone else, such a confession would have been of minor importance, a throw away comment even.

From Sheldon Cooper, with his buttoned down, pigeon-holed, precisely regulated, infinitely controlled life, it was tantamount to a declaration of undying love.

He looked even paler than usual, and became unsteady on his feet. He was breathing fast and hard.

Amy recognized the signs, he was hyperventilating. Any minute now, he could pass out.

Taking him by the arm, she led him to the hand basin. "Here" she said, "put some cold water on your face, and try to calm down".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy had been sitting in silence for nearly thirty minutes, watching as his breathing gradually returned to normal, and the color, what there was of it, returned to his cheeks.

Finally she asked "How are you feeling?"

Sheldon looked sheepish, "I'm sorry. I feel such a fool".

"Think nothing of it" she reassured him, "emotions affect people in different ways".

"However" she went on, "there is something I feel we must face up to, namely that there is an emotional and physical attraction between us".

He looked uncomfortable, but she was determined to thrash this out, come what may.

Trying to keep her words as clinical as possible, so as not to overly frighten him, she continued, "Sheldon, I can't deny it, I am physically attracted to you, and, please be honest with me, you are attracted to me too, aren't you?".

Sheldon looked frightened, indeed almost ashamed. Staring down at his fingers, interlocked and clenched, as though he were praying for his life, he took a breath, then another one, before admitting, almost in a whisper, "It's true. I've been attracted to you since the first time I met you, in the coffee shop".

Falteringly, he went on, "If you only knew how often I've wanted to touch your hair, and your cheek".

Amy realized that Sheldon was an enigma. On the one hand, he could completely undress an unconscious woman, and put her to bed, yet he was frightened of touching the cheek of a conscious one.

She could sort of understand it. Undressing her, and putting her to bed, was an act of kindness, performed by a gentleman, but what Sheldon was confessing he had been wanting to do, that was an emotional and sensual act. It meant giving over control to his emotions, and Sheldon wasn't comfortable with that.

Amy looked at his innocent, child-like face. He looked as though he was about to cry. She herself wasn't far behind. All this was new to her as well.

Fighting to control her own pounding heart, she reached across and took hold of his clenched interlocked hands. Gently separating them, she very slowly lifted his right hand to her face, placed it palm down against her left cheek, and moving it just a couple of inches up and down, stroked her face with it.

Very gently, she released her grip on his hand. To her amazement and delight, Sheldon continued to stroke her cheek.

The stoking became less robotic, less linear. His body trembling, he began stroking in a circular motion, his fingers barely touching the surface of her skin.

He became a little more adventurous, moving his hand toward her ear, his little finger slipping under the lobe, stroking the skin behind it.

Amy was quivering. His touch was the most erotic, sensual thing she'd ever experienced.

He moved his hand back toward her cheek, his little finger tugging gently at her earlobe, as it was drawn clear.

Sheldon was gaining confidence. He raised his other hand to her right cheek, held both hands on her cheeks for a few seconds, then slid them both backward into her hair.

He'd dreamed of touching her hair, her silky, long, beautiful hair, and now he was not just touching it, but it was intertwined between his fingers.

Amy took in a deep breath, stared into Sheldon's cobalt blue eyes, then, ever so slowly, raised her right hand and placed it on his left cheek.

Sheldon's whole body shuddered, but he didn't flinch back.

Amy could tell from his facial expression, that his mind was fighting a battle, a battle between allowing himself to be touched, and pulling away.

Judging by his expression, it was a Battle Royale, but then, a smile began to appear.

The tension in his face receded a little, his shuddering subsided.

He'd fought his demons and, joy of joys, he'd won.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girls Night Aftermath.**

**Chapter 2.**

Hard as he tried, Sheldon couldn't concentrate.

He was nervous and twitchy, to the point where he couldn't sit still.

Touching Amy had been a trial, an exhausting one, a frightening one, but also an immensely enjoyable one.

Her skin had been like smoothest velvet, her hair like finest silk. Scary as touching her had been, it had also been the most amazing, incredible, fantastic experience of his life, and he wanted to do it again, and again, and again.

But how to arrange it? The mere thought of asking to do it again, had his stomach in knots.

But he had to do something. It had only been a few hours since he'd left her apartment, but, like a drug addict, he already wanted (no, not wanted, **NEEDED)** another fix of Amy Farrah Fowler.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. After two rings, a woman's voice answered "Good afternoon, UCLA, can I help you?"

Sheldon hesitated, then replied, "Amy Farrah Fowler please". The receptionist asked "Who's calling?"

His mind went blank. "_Who's calling?_ _What's my name? I know I had one when I got up this morning_".

Finally, he stuttered, "Erm, S-S-Sheldon Cooper".

There was a click, a few seconds of silence, then a familiar voice, "Amy Farrah Fowler".

"Erm, Hello, this is Sheldon". A moment's hesitation, then Amy replied, "Oh hi Sheldon. What can I do for you?"

Sheldon thought, "_What can you do for me? What sort of a question is that? How about marry me, have my babies?_"

Fighting to control the rising panic, he replied "I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Erm, well, I, erm, erm, was wondering ….".

Amy put him out of his misery. "Why don't you just come over and we'll decide then? About 7 o'clock OK?"

He hesitated, "Er, yes. I'll see you then".

7 o'clock was 4 hours away, but he wished it was now, or maybe 4 years away. He was torn between wanting to see Amy, and being terrified of seeing her.

What would he say to her? Would they sit just there, in a complete, uncomfortable silence, just staring at each other?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon stood in the hallway outside her door, staring at his watch, counting down the seconds to 7 o'clock.

Finally, as the second hand swept past the hour, he knocked. Quick as a flash, the door swung open, and there she was, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Those incredible green eyes, and her long soft brown hair.

In complete silence, they stood looking at one another, then Amy said "Please come in. Make yourself comfortable".

Amy stood at the kitchen counter, setting out two cups. "Would you like some tea?"

He thought for a long moment, "_Do I want some tea? No, what I really want is to kiss you and stroke your hair_".

Fighting back the thoughts whizzing around his brain, he took a deep breath and replied "Yes please. Chamomile if you have it".

There was the rattle of cups and spoons, then she brought the cups round to the coffee table, in front of the couch.

It was only when Amy gestured toward the couch, that he realized he was still standing.

He looked at the couch, noticing it was only a 2 seater. It seemed so much smaller than it did that morning.

Amy was now staring at him. "Please" she said, "sit down".

He took a seat on the left, keeping as tight against the arm as he could manage. Amy sat midway between him and the other arm, close enough to be friendly, but not so close as to make him feel hemmed in.

"So" she began, "How was work?"

What did he care about work? All he could think about was how he wanted to touch her, feel her hair and her skin.

Seeing the distant look in his eyes, she asked, "Sheldon, is it what happened this morning? Is that what is bothering you?"

He felt like a coward. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt, what he wanted?

Amy could see the torment in his eyes. With gentleness in her voice, she said "Sheldon. Would you please hold me?"

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He thought "_What does she mean? How does she want me to hold her? Her hand? Her cheek?_"

Moving slowly, she inched across the couch and placed her arms around him, hugging him gently.

For a moment, he just sat there, then he raised his arms and placed them on her shoulders. She moved her body a little closer.

It felt incredible. Her body was so warm and so soft. He could feel her breathing, and it was like no other feeling he'd ever experienced.

The aroma of her perfume, mixed with her own unique scent, mingled in his mind. He made a mental note, to file that smell in his long-term memory.

Feeling a little braver, he gently drew her closer to him, her head passing to the right of his, until their heads were on each other's shoulders.

He took a breath in though his nose, and the smell of cherry flooded his senses. Another smell to be filed away for future reference.

He never wanted this to end, but he knew, however much he wanted to, they couldn't stay like that forever. Reluctantly, he relaxed his grip.

Moving back a little, Amy looked into his eyes and breathed "That was nice". He looking into the pools of emerald green that were her eyes, and replied "It was".

Picking up her cup, she took a drink. She was surprised at how dry her mouth had become.

"Sheldon", she hesitated, "I knows this is new and scary. It is for me too, but if you are agreeable, I'd love for us to keep doing this".

Sheldon blanched, and she realized she'd frightened him. She tried to calm him, "Relax and breath deeply". He breathed in deeply, held it and let it out slowly.

She went on, "As I said, I know it feels scary, it is for me as well, but I really enjoyed that cuddle, and I think you did too".

Nervously, he nodded, "I did. I did enjoy it, it was wonderful, but …"

As his voice trailed off, Amy reached across and touched his cheek. To her surprise and delight, he raised his hand and put it on top of hers.

He stroked his hand over hers, then he asked, "Amy, may I kiss you?"

Amy's heart did a somersault. This was far more than she had hoped for.

Through a faltering breath, she replied "I'd like that".

She leaned forward, offering her cheek but, instead of kissing her cheek, he placed his hands on her cheeks, straightened her face toward his, and placed the gentlest, lightest, most delicate kiss, on her lips.

There was barely any contact, his mouth remained closed, and it lasted for just a brief moment, but it sent an electric shock racing though her body, straight to her loins.

Her heart raced, her breathing was out of control, and her body felt like it was on fire.

She felt herself falling back, as though she were falling down a chasm.

Eyes wide, she gasped for breath.

Sheldon saw the shock in her eyes, and began backing into the corner of the couch. "I'm sorry" he gasped, "I didn't mean to do that. It's just that you said …"

In an instant, he had leapt from the couch and was racing for the door.

Amy had to intercept him. She just couldn't let him run away. The fear, that he had overstepped the mark, could undo everything they had done so far.

She managed to get between him and the door. Unable to get out, he stood in front of her, shaking like a leaf.

"Sheldon" she intoned, "I'm not angry. I'm not upset".

He stared at her, confusion in his eyes, "But, I-I-I don't understand".

She said firmly "Sheldon, will you please sit down".

He hesitated, then slowly returned to the couch. Amy sat on the other end of the couch, trying not to crowd him.

"Let me explain. It wasn't that I was angry, or upset. You took me by surprise, but it was a wonderful surprise".

"In fact" she went on, "Would you please do it again".


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheldon learns a lesson in over-confidence, when he bites off rather more than he can chew.**

**The Girls Night Aftermath.**

**Chapter 3.**

Sheldon fairly bounced his way up the stairs at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue.

For once, he was in a very good mood. He'd had a productive day at work and, unlike the previous evening, when he had been, to say the least apprehensive, he was looking forward to an evening with, dare he say it, his girlfriend.

All day long, the thought kept coming back to his mind, "_I have a girlfriend_". He really liked the sound of it.

Entering apartment 4A, he placed a plain brown paper bag on his computer desk, booted up his laptop, then went to take a shower.

Having completed his shower, he dressed, brushed his teeth, gargled with mouthwash, then returned to his computer desk.

Opening the browser, he typed something into the search engine, hit return, then clicked on a likely result.

He was so deeply engrossed in what he was reading, that he didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs.

A key turned in the door, and Leonard entered, followed by Priya.

In an instant, Sheldon had closed the browser window, and folded down the laptop screen.

Leonard asked, "Did I startle you?"

Sheldon replied, "Not at all. I was closing down anyway".

Leonard said, "Will you be joining us for dinner? We've got Chinese".

Sheldon replied, "No thank you Leonard. I shall be going out this evening".

With that, he picked up the paper bag and left the apartment.

Leonard and Priya exchanged confused looks. Priya remarked, "That interesting. Sheldon's out again. That's two nights in a row, and what was in that paper bag he was carrying?"

Leonard thought for a moment. "I'm more interested in what he was reading, and why he didn't want us to see".

He looked at the laptop, and realized Sheldon hadn't logged out.

Lifting up the screen, he checked the browser history. Most of the entries were pretty mundane, model trains, Star Trek, comic books etc., but one stood out.

Reopening the page, they read the first paragraph, then Priya said, "At least now we know what he's been doing the last couple of nights".

Leonard rubbed his chin, "We know what, but not who with".

**-o-o-o-o-**

As Sheldon knocked at Amy's door, he concealed the paper bag behind his back.

After a moment, the door opened.

He greeted her with a cheery "Good evening Amy".

Amy replied, "Good evening Sheldon. Please come in". As he entered, she asked, "What's that behind your back?"

"I understand" he began, proffering the package, "social convention dictates, that one brings a gift, when spending an evening with ones girlfriend".

Amy didn't react to the word 'girlfriend'. Sheldon wondered if she had even noticed the word.

Amy smiled, "Thank you Sheldon". Opening the bag, she found it contained a box of chocolates.

"Sheldon, that's so sweet. Thank you". Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek.

They sat at the kitchen counter, chatting about work, while Amy made them both tea.

Once the tea was made, they moved to the couch, and Sheldon sat a little closer than last night.

"Amy" he asked, "Would it be OK if I kiss you again?"

"Of course it would" she replied, "and you don't need to keep asking".

Sheldon shifted uneasily. "If I don't ask, how will I know if it's OK?"

Amy sighed. She found his innocence endearing, but it was also rather tiring. "Sheldon, it's **always** OK".

Sheldon looked confused. "Are you saying I can kiss you whenever I want, without asking you?"

Smiling, she replied, "Yes Sheldon. Not in public, but in private, yes, you have my permission to kiss me whenever you like".

Sheldon thought for a moment, then replied, "and you have my permission too".

With a grin on her face, she said, "No time like the present".

Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his.

As they kissed, Sheldon opened his mouth a little.

Amy felt his mouth open and did the same, and Sheldon flicked the tip of his tongue across her top lip.

He teased and tasted her lip, memorizing the taste and feel, then gently pressed his tongue past her lips, and into her mouth.

The sensation was everything he imagined it would be, and more.

Amy's mouth opened wider and, before he knew what was happening, their tongues met.

He'd never been one for kissing. He'd always considered it unhygienic, even distasteful, but this was different. Amy's mouth tasted amazing, and a shiver ran up his spine.

Tongues brushed against tongues, tasting and teasing each other, until, reluctantly, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

Head swimming, Amy gasped, "Wow. Where do you learn to do that?"

Sheldon looked sheepish. "I Googled it".

Amy grinned, "Then I guess we should call that our Google Kiss".

Putting her hands to her cheeks, she asked "Is it me, or is it warm in here?".

Standing up, she shrugging off her cardigan.

Sheldon looked her up and down, marveling at the curves of her body, now visible through her shirt.

Deep in thought, at the vision of loveliness that stood before him, he let his thoughts become words, "You're beautiful".

Amy blushed. In all her years, no man had ever told her she was beautiful.

Rising from the couch, he stepped forward, placed his hands on her hips, then pressed his mouth to hers.

Turning, Amy backed him up, pressing him to the wall.

As they kissed, his hands began to move upwards, his fingers feeling the texture of her ribs, moving ever upwards, until his right thumb brushed against her nipple.

He hesitated, then swept his thumb over it again, marveling at the way it hardened under his touch. Curiously, he began inscribing circles around it.

Amy gasped, crushing her mouth onto his, as a shock wave of sensations tore through her body.

Pinned against the wall, Sheldon realized his body had developed a mind of its own.

With her body crushed against his, Amy could feel his arousal pressing against her. Drawing herself closer, she ground herself against him, reveling in the exquisite feeling of his erection, pressing into her pelvis.

As Amy ground herself against him, Sheldon was fast losing control of his body.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, he wriggled from under her onslaught, begging, "Amy, please no".

Reluctantly, she let go, and Sheldon staggered across the room, falling onto the couch.

He sat there, crouching over, hands covering the bulge in his pants, a look of horror on his face.

Taking a few deep breaths, Amy moved slowly to the couch and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Sheldon" she began, "I shouldn't have done that, but you must realize what it does to me, when you touch me like that".

Staring at his shoes, he replied sheepishly, "No, the web page didn't mention it".

Steadying her breathing, she said, "OK Sheldon. Perhaps we're going a bit too fast. How about we slow it down a little?"

Sheldon was silent for a time, considering Amy's proposal.

On the one hand, what they were doing was scary, but it was also highly enjoyable, and he knew he wanted to keep doing it.

Looking down at his very obvious erection, willing it to reduce, he asked "What are you proposing?"

"Well" she began, I propose you decide the pace. You choose the speed with which you are comfortable".

Sheldon thought for a moment, before asking "And how would that work?"

"Well" she said, "I guess we agree beforehand, what we are going to do, and how far we go. We only do something, when we both feel comfortable trying it".

Sheldon said "You would do that for me?"

"Of course" she replied, "Isn't that what girlfriends do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheldon and Amy get a bit carried away.**

**The Girls Night Aftermath.**

**Chapter 4.**

8am Saturday morning found Sheldon knocking at Amy's door.

The door opened, and Amy invited him in. As she turned to lead the way into the apartment, he placed his hand on her shoulder, turned her to face him, and, without waiting for a reaction, he placed a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was gentle and chaste, but it lingered.

Amy hesitated, then said, "Sheldon, I think we need to talk. Please sit down".

As they took their seats on the couch, Amy asked, "Given what happened the other night, are you sure you want us to continue with the free-kissing agreement?"

Without pausing to think, Sheldon replied, "Yes".

Amy thought for a moment, then, waving her index finger horizontally back and forward between them, she asked, "Both ways?

Again, without hesitating, Sheldon replied, "Yes".

He took a breath, before continuing, "Amy, I know this is new to me, and a lot of it is scary, but I don't want to stop, because, when I'm with you, I know there's no other place I want to be".

Amy was gob smacked. She knew how hard it must have been, for him to say it.

She sat silent for several seconds, then replied, "Sheldon, that was beautiful". Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Sheldon" she began, "about the other night".

Sheldon's face took on a worried look, "What about it?"

"Well" she continued, "if we keep moving forward, your ….", she paused, searching for the right words, "that 'bodily reaction' is going to occur again".

Looking down at his shoes, he mumbled, "Yes, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to do better next time".

Amy took his hand, stroking it gently, then continued, "Sheldon, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's a subconscious response and therefore beyond your control".

Still looking at his shoes, Sheldon responded, "I know but it's still …", he paused, "embarrassing".

Amy thought for a brief moment. "Sheldon, there's no need to be embarrassed. If anything, you are paying me a huge compliment".

Now he was confused, "I am?"

"Of course you are", she replied. "To know I excite you that much …". She leant forward and embraced him.

Her scent, the silkiness of her hair, and the warmth of her soft body, threatened to set him off again.

As he felt the beginnings of a stirring, he tried to relax, but promised himself not to panic, if his body ignored his instructions.

Releasing him, Amy changed the subject. "How about we get some fresh air? Maybe the zoo?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they descended the stairs, Sheldon reached out and took Amy's hand, holding it gently by the fingers. "May I?" he asked.

Turning her hand, to bring them into proper hand holding, she replied "Of course you may, but feel free to let go whenever you want".

To Amy's surprise, they were still holding hands 5 minutes later, when they reached her car.

As she went to let go, so she could open the car door, Sheldon continued to hold onto her fingertips, until they finally slipped from his grasp.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they made their way around the zoo, Amy noticed Sheldon would keep finding reasons to touch her. A hand on her shoulder, as he pointed to something of interest, then a brief brush against her body, as they squeezed past other visitors.

The day passed well, as they wandered and chatted, comparing knowledge and opinions. Amy had to admit that, for a non-biologist, Sheldon certainly knew a lot about the subject.

As they drank tea in the zoo café, Amy said "It's been a wonderful day. Thank you Sheldon".

Sheldon replied, "Thank you. I've enjoyed every minute of it, especially this bit". He reached across the table and placed his hand on hers.

Amy's heart fluttered. She turned her hand over, so they could join hands properly.

Hand in hand, they returned to the parking lot, to return home.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they entered her apartment, she casually tossed her shoulder bag onto a chair, then went to the kitchen to make tea.

As she made the tea, Sheldon called to her, "Amy, if you are agreeable, I'd like to try the kissing from the other night again".

Amy nearly dropped the kettle. "Are you sure?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. I've had a wonderful day, I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time, and if I don't do it now, I probably never will".

"Very well" she said. "I'll be with you in a minute".

Completing the tea, she made her way round to the couch, placed the cups on the coffee table, then sat down.

It was then she realized, Sheldon was sitting much closer than he had before.

She decided on a quick experiment. Turning to look at him, she casually allowed her knee to rest against his leg.

No reaction? "_That's interesting_" she thought.

"OK" she began, "I suggest a couple of ground rules".

Sheldon remained silent, so she went on, "No hands on the rib cage, and no bodily contact below the waist, and we stop the moment one of us calls stop. OK?"

He nodded his agreement.

She leaned forward and placed her lips against his. For a moment, Sheldon just sat there, then his lips began to move, gently at first, but then more.

Ever so slowly, he opened his mouth and stroked his tongue across her lips.

Amy opened her mouth and Sheldon began gently sucking and nibbling her bottom lip.

Knowing how easily Sheldon could be frightened, she admonished herself not to get too carried away.

Slowly she pressed her lips harder against his, hoping for a reaction.

Her hoping wasn't in vain, and Sheldon edged his tongue into her mouth, pausing to dance across her teeth, before pressing further in, until their tongues were stroking against one another.

Time passed, and Amy wondered if Sheldon would ever come up for air. Not that she minded. Indeed, she felt she would never tire of kissing this man.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he drew back.

Amy took a deep breath, "Wow" she said, "That was amazing".

Without hesitation, Sheldon replied, "It really was".

Amy paused for a moment, then asked, "Do you fancy trying something a little different?"

Sheldon looked confused, "I thought you liked that?"

"Oh I do" she reassured him, "It's just there's other places you can kiss".

Sheldon's eyes lit up, "Color me intrigued", he said.

Gently taking hold of his head, she tilted it slightly, leaned over and briefly nibbled on his ear lobe, before moving down to his jaw. She began kissing slowly along his jaw line.

Pausing to gauge his reaction, she was pleased to note no struggling, so she continued onto his neck, kissing and gently sucking as she moved down his neck to his shoulder.

Sheldon was in torment, but it was an exquisite torment, and he was determined not to let his fear ruin the most incredible experience of his life.

Unable to keep silent any longer, he let out a low, guttural moan, then another one.

Amy looked up, trying to decide if he was calling stop.

Sensing her hesitation, he looked down at her, looking her deep in her eyes and gasped "please don't stop".

That was all the reassurance she needed.

As Amy's mouth moved from his neck onto his upper chest, her soft hands stroking his chest through his T-Shirt, he fought the desire to call out no, or to push her away.

Torn between two conflicting emotions, he went for the pleasurable one, determined to keep going as long as possible.

Head swimming, breathing in gasps, he reveled in the exquisite torture being inflicted on his naked flesh.

Amy moved still lower. She knew she was pushing the boundaries of the 'no rib cage' rule, but Sheldon wasn't objecting, so she pressed on, kissing and licking his pectoral muscles.

Sheldon's mind was screaming for mercy, but he fought to ignore it, fascinated by the avalanche of sensations, coursing through his body.

Such was the rollercoaster of feelings he was riding, he barely noticed the growing bulge is his trousers.

Pulling the top of his T-Shirt down, Amy's tongue flicked across his right nipple and Sheldon could bear no more.

As Amy began to suck on his nipple, Sheldon gasped **"STOP**".

With one final lick, she reluctantly drew back, gasping for air.

The moment her mouth left his nipple, he regretted calling stop.

They sat there, both grasping for breath.

As his breathing slowed, he said "That was incredible".

Amy was about to ask why he'd called stop, but she thought better of it.

Sheldon thought long and hard, then quietly asked, "Is it my turn?"

Amy took in a sharp breath and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Swallowing hard, he replied, "Yes".

"Very well" she said.

Standing, she took off her cardigan, followed by her top shirt. Now she was wearing just a T-Shirt, the same as Sheldon had been.

As she sat down again, Sheldon studied her body through the T-Shirt.

Looking her up and down, his gaze fell on her breasts, which were rising and falling with her breathing.

Dragging his eyes away from the exquisite sight, he swallowed hard and asked "Do I stop where you did?"

Amy licked her lips and replied "That's entirely up to you Sheldon".

As Amy lay back on the arm of the couch, Sheldon turned toward her, and placed his mouth on the right side of her neck.

Amy tilted her head, to give him better access.

He tasted her skin, as the faint scent of her perfume, and the subtle but, at the same time overpowering, musk of Amy permeated his mind.

He kissed gently and slowly around her neck, noting and memorizing the places that caused her to stir and tense.

Savoring every kiss and taste, he moved slowly downward, kissing and licking across her upper chest, desperate to taste more, but not wanting to miss out on any of the tastes and textures of her skin.

Amy began to moan. He hesitated, looking up, seeking permission, but the permission was implied and given, as Amy wrapped her arms around him, pressing him closer to her body.

He felt himself hardening, but he no longer cared. Something primitive and primeval was at work in his brain.

Kissing downward, he flicked the tip of his tongue into her cleavage, giving the gentlest of strokes across the inner flesh of her breasts.

Amy was squirming under him, groaning and writhing. Gasping for breath, she clung to him as though her life depended on it.

She pushed her breasts toward him, silently begging for him to keep going, her heart pounding, her breathing coming in urgent gasps, her loins aching for more, praying he wouldn't stop.

Sheldon turned more toward her, his leg slipping over hers, his arousal pressing into her thigh.

Amy felt the pressing and slid her other leg outside his, wriggling herself under him. He was now on top of her, his erection pressing in to her white hot core.

Pulling down the front of her T-Shirt, he slid her bra cup downward, exposing her left breast. Cupping it, he licked the nipple, tasting it as it hardened in his mouth.

Amy let out an animal like growl. Her fingernails raking his back through his T-Shirt, she began rubbing herself against him.

Surrendering any semblance of control, he began grinding back.

As they ground against one another, groaning and moaning, Sheldon nibbled on her nipple, then, tearing his mouth from it, he pinched and rolled it between his finger and thumb, moving his mouth to hers.

Grinding harder and harder into her, mouths locked together, stifling their moans, he felt her stiffen, her entire body shaking.

He'd also reached the point of no return, he couldn't stop if his life depended on it.

With one final thrust, he emptied himself into his underpants.

They lay there, mouths locked together, muscles twitching.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sheldon pushed himself up with his arms.

He looked her in the eyes and began, "I'm sorr".

Before he could complete the word, Amy sat bolt upright, clasped her hand over his mouth and said "NO, don't be sorry".

Slowly removing her hand from his mouth, she went on, "Don't ever apologize for that".

Sheldon thought for a moment, "But I violated you".

Amy Replied, "Sheldon, did I at any point say stop? I was every bit the willing participant".

She went on, "I freely agreed to everything we just did. Does that sound like violation to you?"

Sheldon thought for a moment. "So you're not angry with me?"

"Angry? Are you serious? Sheldon, I loved every second of it. It was mind-blowing and amazing. Now, do you want to use the shower first, or shall I?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girls Night Aftermath.**

**Chapter 5.**

It was already Thursday, and Amy had barely heard from Sheldon, since their Saturday evening Close Encounter of the Thrilling Kind.

She'd spoken to him twice, by phone, but the conversation had been very bland, being mostly about work. When she had suggested he come over for the evening, he said he was busy.

She was loath to discuss Saturday evening over the phone, preferring to speak about it face to face, always assuming Sheldon could bring himself to look her in the face.

Finally, deciding it was time to take determined action, she got in her car and drove over to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Arriving on the 4th floor, she knocked at 4A. After a moment, the door was opened by Leonard.

Amy began, "Hi Leonard. Is Sheldon in?"

Leonard replied, "Yes, he is. Please come in".

Sheldon was in his spot, watching TV and eating a take out.

Leonard, sensing a serious conversation brewing, excused himself and went to his room.

Amy took a seat on the armchair and, taking a breath, she began. "Sheldon, is it something I've done?"

Sheldon looked at his feet and murmured, "No, it's something we've done".

Amy slowly stood, moved around the coffee table, and sat beside him, before continuing in a low voice, "Sheldon" she said, "I'm not ashamed of what we did".

Sheldon looked her in the eyes, "Neither am I".

With confusion in her eyes, she asked, "So what's wrong?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, as though he were exasperated, at having to explain something so glaringly obvious. "Amy, I'm a physicist".

Now Amy was really confused. She give him a '_I beg your pardon_' look and said, "You've lost me. What's being a physicist got to do with it?"

Sheldon paused, gathering his thoughts, "As a physicist, I deal in order, logic and reason".

He paused again, before continuing, "What we did, was contrary to all those principles".

Amy smiled at him, "Are you saying you are upset because you did something on impulse?, because, I have to say, I kinda like crazy, spur of the moment Sheldon".

A glint appeared in her eye, then she placed her index finger on his chin, before running it gently down his neck, and onto his chest.

Pausing as her finger touched the collar of his T-Shirt, she began pulling the collar down, exposing his chest.

Swatting her hand away, Sheldon said "Amy, I'm serious. The last thing I need right now, is you getting me excited again".

The glint still in her eye, she replied "What if the thing I need right now, is excited Sheldon?"

Sheldon hesitated. To say he was tempted, would be an understatement.

His breath shortening, he lowered his eyes to look at her breasts, recalling the look, feel and taste of them, from Saturday evening.

There were times he cursed his eidetic memory, and this was one of those occasions.

Realizing she was starting to frighten him, Amy sat upright and asked, "Sheldon, do you want to break up with me?"

Sheldon's eyes were like diner plates.

"**NO**" he said, rather louder than he intended. Regaining his composure, he went on, "No, that's the last thing I want to do".

Amy was lost for ideas. "Sheldon" she began, "If you don't want to break up with me, and you don't want to be intimate with me, then I don't know what to suggest".

Pausing, she went on, "Because I don't think I could bear to keep seeing you, and not be intimate with you. To use a metaphor, 'the genie is out of the bottle' ".

Sheldon lowered his voice and, in little more than a whisper, he said, "Amy, I do want to be intimate with you, but I'm frightened".

Interrupting, she asked, "You're frightened of me?"

Sheldon thought for a moment, then, still in barely more than a whisper, he went on, "No".

Amy asked. "So you're frightened of being out of control?"

Sheldon thought "_Finally, she's got it_". "Yes, that's it. That's what I'm frightened of".

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "But don't you see Sheldon? Losing control is the best part of being with someone you care about".

Amy paused, waiting for her words to sink into Sheldon's mind.

When he didn't respond, she went on, "To know that you can be wild and crazy and spontaneous, and you are safe, because you know that person will never hurt you".

With tears in the corners of his eyes, Sheldon asked "You trust me?"

Amy heaved a huge sigh, "Of course I trust you, completely".

Sheldon still wasn't totally convinced. "But what if I can't stop myself? What if I try to force myself on you?"

Taking his hand, Amy said "Sheldon, I know you to be a truly good and decent person. For goodness sake, you undressed me and put me to bed when I was unconscious. If ever you were going to take advantage of me, it would've been then".

Smiling, she continued, "Besides, how can you can't take advantage of someone, who's a willing partner?"

"So" he began, "If I asked you, you would follow me into that bedroom and have coitus right now?"

Winking, she replied "No, I'd be there before you".

The fear and tension drifting from him, Sheldon reached across and wrapped his arms around Amy. As they embraced, there was a cough.

As they sprang apart, Leonard strolled into the room, doing his best to hide a sly grin.

Sheldon glanced at Amy, an almost telepathic message passing between them.

Amy thought for a moment, then, with a smile on her face, she gave a gentle nod.

Standing, Sheldon turned to Leonard and said "Judging by that grin, I suspect you have already figured it out".

Pausing, Sheldon went on, "But I'll tell you anyway. Amy and I are in a relationship".

Eyes dampening, Leonard said "You guys. I'm so happy for you".

Slapping Sheldon on the back, Leonard moved round to Amy, who stood up to meet him.

Placing his arms around Amy, Leonard kissed her on the cheek.

Prizing them apart, Sheldon said "Excuse me. If anyone is going to hug my girlfriend, it's going to me".

Taking Amy's hand, Sheldon said, "If you will excuse me, I shall be spending the evening with my girlfriend".

As they headed for the door, Amy glanced over her shoulder and, winking at him, called to Leonard, "And don't expect him back tonight".

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they sat on the couch, drinking their tea, Amy cuddled up to Sheldon, her right hand on his chest, feeling the calm, steady beat of his heart.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she whispered in his ear, "You seem very content".

Sheldon replied, "I am".

Amy considered him for a long moment, then went on, "You realize everyone will know by now".

Sheldon turned to look at her, a look of total contentment in his eyes. "I know, and I don't care. Do you?"

Amy thought for a moment, "No, I don't. Let them make their jokes. I can handle anything, so long as I'm with you".

Sheldon reached across and gently removed Amy's glasses.

Staring into the two limpid pools of emerald green, he stroked her cheek, then gently kissed her on the mouth.

Amy broke the kiss, took Sheldon by the hand, and led him into the bedroom.

Standing in front of him, she took hold of the hem of his T-Shirt. Sheldon raised his arms, and Amy whisked the T-Shirt over his head.

As she began stroking his smooth muscular chest, Sheldon reached out and unbuttoned her cardigan, then her over shirt.

Taking her hands from his chest, she shrugged off the cardigan and shirt, then held her arms up for Sheldon to whisk her T-Shirt over her head.

They stood looking at each other, Sheldon naked from the waist up, Amy in a lacy bra.

Admiring the bulge in his pants, Amy undid his belt, then the button, and unzipped his trousers, letting them fall to the floor.

Reaching behind her back, she released the clasp and shrugged off the bra.

Sheldon stood mesmerized. The breasts he'd only previously seen, peeping out from behind a T-Shirt, where now hanging free in front of his eyes.

Moving closer, he reached down, scooping the left one into his hand. Licking the nipple, he sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Taking in a huge gasp of air, Amy murmured "No ground rules this time", before sliding her hand into his underpants.

As she began to stroke him, he gasped and staggered back, falling on the bed, her nipple slipping from his mouth.

In an instant, she had pulled his underpants down. She stared at him lying naked on the bed, his erection standing proud.

Unzipping her skirt, she let it fall to the floor, then kicked it across the room, before sliding down her panties and kicking them off.

Climbing onto the bed at his feet, Amy shuffled up the bed, her knees either side of Sheldon's legs.

As she reached his pelvis, she scraped herself along his erection, gasping at the feeling.

Sheldon closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying not to come right there and then.

Reaching under herself, she found what she was looking for.

Taking hold of Sheldon's manhood, she heard him groan, and felt him twitching.

Knowing he was very close, Amy paused, squeezing gently on the engorged head, trying to hold off the imminent climax.

After a few seconds, Sheldon started breathing again, so, relaxing her grip, she guided him into her.

Squatting down slightly, she felt the tip enter her, as Sheldon gasped again.

Pressing down, she felt Sheldon's length slide into her.

She paused, fearing one or both of them would orgasm straight away.

Leaning forward, she crushed her mouth onto Sheldon's, her tongue lashing around his mouth, her breasts crushed against his chest.

As she grew accustomed to him being inside her, she raised herself upright again.

Slowly, she drew herself up, feeling him sliding out. Again, she lowered herself down, a rhythm developing, all the time Sheldon gasping and moaning under her.

Faster and faster she moved, a heat growing in her loins, spreading outward, to consume her body.

As Amy arched her back, Sheldon reached behind her, putting his hands on her buttocks, as he began thrusting into her.

With one final gasp, Amy cried out "**Oh God**", as a wave of ecstasy engulfed her body and her mind.

Hearing her cry out, Sheldon's body bucked once more, as his hot juices erupted into her.

Falling onto his chest, Amy found his mouth again.

They lay there, mouths fused together, Sheldon still inside her, as their heart rates and breathing began to slow.

Feeling him softening inside her, Amy raised herself up, and Sheldon slipped out of her.

They lay side by side, a sheen of perspiration covering their bodies.

As their heart rates returned to normal, Sheldon turned to look at the gorgeous woman, lying naked beside him.

Gazing into her emerald eyes, he sighed "I love you Amy Farrah Fowler".

Amy inhaled deeply, her breasts rising and falling, then turning to look at him, she replied, "I love you too Sheldon Cooper".

Sitting up, Amy asked, "You or me first for the shower?"

Getting up from the bed, Sheldon reached back and took Amy's hand, lifting her from the bed.

He paused, drinking in her beauty. "How about we share?"

Glancing down, she noticed he was becoming hard again. Licking her lips, she replied "That might be fun".


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheldon demonstrates that repetition isn't a bad idea, after all. **

**The Girls Night Aftermath.**

**Chapter 6.**

Amy and Sheldon stood in the shower, staring at each other's naked bodies, the hot water running over them.

Picking up a sponge, Amy squeezed some shower gel onto it, and began soaping Sheldon's chest.

Sponging him in long, slow, lazy strokes, she moved downward, across his abdomen, to finally arrive at his groin.

Giving his erection an admiring glance, she reached out and took hold of it, before gently sponging it along its length.

With a sharp intake of breath, Sheldon rose onto tiptoes.

A sly glint in her eyes, Amy reached her other hand forward and cupped his scrotum, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Legs like rubber, Sheldon leant back against the shower wall, surrendering to whatever Amy had planned for him.

Pausing only to let the shower gel wash away, she give him a gentle but firm stroke, then sank to her knees, her mouth just inches from the engorged head.

Sticking her tongue out, she gave a gentle lick to the underside.

Sheldon's body went rigid. Never in his life, had experienced anything like this, a mixture of ecstasy and agony, pleasure and pain.

Then, in an instant, he was inside her hot, wet mouth.

Her tongue teased the underside, while she sucked gently, varying the pressure.

She drew her mouth back, then forward, then back again, building a rhythm, all the time cupping his scrotum.

Sheldon couldn't take much more of this. Groaning and writhing, he felt his inner muscles clench.

He tried to withdraw, but she was having none of it.

As he exploded into her mouth, she hung onto him, still sucking and licking.

Feeling himself slip from her mouth, Sheldon looked down at Amy, still on her knees, looking up at him.

Expecting to see a look of horror on her face, he was surprised to see instead, a satisfied smile.

Amy got to her feet and, finding herself weak at the knees, leant against him for support.

As their wet slippery bodies rubbed together, Sheldon ran his hands down her back, and onto her rounded buttocks, pulling her closer to him.

Rubbing himself against her, he could feel the heat of her, pressing onto his already recovering arousal.

Moving his right hand to her front, he slipped it between their bodies, and began tracing it along the lips of her womanhood.

Teasing the lips apart, he slipped his finger inside, surprised by the heat, and marveling at the slippery wetness.

Stroking the inside wall, he gently withdrew his finger, causing Amy to gasp. Lifting his hand in front of his face, he rubbed his finger against his thumb, fascinated by the sensation.

He had to know the answer. Without thinking, he licked the tip of his finger. The taste wasn't, as he was expecting, bitter, but rather musky, with a hint of spice.

Slowly, he settled to his knees, running a line of kisses between her breasts and down her body, until he reached his target.

Instinctively, Amy opened her legs, closing her eyes, and bracing herself against the shower wall.

Placing his hands on her inner thighs, Sheldon used his thumbs to gently spread the lips, then gingerly slipped his tongue between them.

It was like an electric shock, racing up from her core, passing through her heart, and on to her brain. Never in her life had she experienced anything like this.

Sheldon, feeling her body stiffen, plunged deeper, lapping at her.

Amy was writhing against the wall, groaning, her hands above her head, her knuckles white, as she clung to the shower head.

Licking ever higher, Sheldon's tongue flicked over her clitoris, and Amy practically leapt off the floor. He began licking at the nub, then nibbled at it.

Amy was being tormented by the sensations, but she refused to cry "stop".

Instead, she cried out "**YES, Oh God yes**".

Sheldon struggled to stay in contact, as Amy's body writhed under his touch.

He felt her body go rigid, then a shudder rolled through her body, as she gasped for breath.

He sucked harder on her clitoris, his tongue still teasing it.

Amy's heart felt like it was going to explode. With all rational thought gone, she screamed, "**Aaaaaahhhhhhh**", as the orgasm coursed through her body.

Losing her grip on the shower head, she began to slip down the wall, scrabbling for something to stop her fall.

As her clitoris was pulled from his mouth, Sheldon reached up and caught her falling body.

He didn't have the strength to stop the fall, but he managed to slow it enough, that she didn't hurt herself.

They finished up in a heap on the shower floor.

Sheldon looked into Amy's face. Her face, flushed pink with arousal, bore a look of total bliss.

Leaning forward, he planted his lips on hers, her mouth opening instantly, to admit his tongue.

Tasting herself on him, she put her hands on her own breasts, and began kneading them, teasing her nipples, moaning into his mouth.

They lay there for a few minutes, the hot water still cascading onto them, waiting for their strength to recover enough, so they could pick themselves off the floor.

Finally, Sheldon dragged himself out of the shower. As he stood there, leaning against the bathroom wall, Amy appeared alongside him, standing unsupported.

Amy looked at him, a look of mock disdain on her face. "What's the matter?" she asked, "Run out of energy already?" Slapping him playfully on his bare bottom, she ordered "Bedroom, **NOW**".

Sheldon gave a half hearted salute and, in a Texan drawl, replied "Yes, ma'am".

Running into the bedroom, they paused long enough to kiss, long, slow and deep, before Sheldon pushed her back onto the bed.

Squatting between her legs, he leaned forward and planted his mouth onto her left breast, licking and nibbling at the nipple.

As he sucked, he cupped the right one, teasing the nipple with his index finger.

Amy reached down, grasping at his erection, trying to maneuver herself onto it.

Sheldon shuffled back out of her reach, breaking mouth contact with her nipple.

Amy begged "Oh please now". Sheldon was tempted. The sound of his woman begging for him was so incredibly exciting.

He fought the temptation to plunge into her. Instead, he looked her longingly in the eyes and said "Not yet".

Dropping down, he plunged his mouth between her legs, latching onto her clitoris.

Amy writhed and bucked under him, her breath coming in gasps, as he licked and nibbled at her.

"**Oh God, so close, so close**" she groaned.

Reluctantly, Sheldon lifted his head away from her. Shuffling up the bed, he grabbed her by the buttocks, lifted her off the bed and, in one single move, plunged himself into her.

Amy gasped, then wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her.

Looking into her eyes, he plunged into her again and again.

Amy let out a choked scream, then an animal like growl, her body going rigid, as her second orgasm flooded through her body.

Without giving her time to recover, Sheldon withdrew from her, rolled her on her front, then, placing his hands on her hips, he began lifting her up.

Taking the hint, Amy drew her knees under her, and lifted herself up.

She felt him enter her again, deeper this time, as though he might pierce her very soul.

Clenching her muscles, she tightened herself around him, reveling in the increased friction, and the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body, with each stroke.

Her mind pleading with him to go even deeper into her, she pushed herself back against him, her bottom slapping against his belly.

Still holding onto her hips, Sheldon was thrusting in and out, as Amy rocked backward and forward, in perfect timing, every thrust seeming to go deeper than the last.

They pounded into each other, harder and harder, deeper and deeper, until Amy could hold on no longer.

With a deep guttural groan, gasping for breath, Amy collapsed on the bed, Sheldon slipping out of her.

Amy lay there, twitching and jerking, as the orgasm subsided.

Finally rolling on her side, she saw Sheldon lying on his back next to her, still fully erect. Summoning what energy she had left, she reached out, took hold of him, and began pumping hard and fast.

Sheldon was very close. As she pumped him, she could feel him beginning to tense up.

With just seconds to spare, she straddled him, and impaled herself on him.

As she surrounded him, he erupted, his hot juices flooding into her.

Rolling off him, she lay alongside him, both of them gasping for breath.

As their breathing began to slow, Sheldon looked across at Amy, unable to summon the energy to move.

"So" he began, "Who says repetition is a bad thing?"

Amy grinned at him, "Not me, but I might not be able to walk properly for a few days".


	7. Chapter 7

OK, this is it, the final chapter.

Thanks to you guys, for reading and reviewing, and a huge thank you to my Beta, hazelra7.

**The Girls Night Aftermath.**

**Chapter 7.**

Penny held up a full bottle and asked, "Another one?"

Bernadette thought for a moment and replied, "Oh hell, why not? Howard's driving".

As Penny opened the bottle, there was a rapid knocking at the door.

Opening the door, Penny found a wide-eyed Leonard standing there.

"Hi Penny" he began, "Sorry to intrude on girl's night, but can I hang out here for a while?"

Seeing the uncomfortable look on his face, Penny replied "Sure, come in. What's up?"

"Well" he began, "I just got home from work and I thought the apartment was empty".

Swallowing, he went on, "Until I went to use the bathroom. Then I heard groaning from Sheldon's room".

Leonard gulped again, I thought he was ill, so I knocked, but there was no answer, so I went in".

Penny screwed her face up in a look of disgust. "And he was naked?"

Leonard began to turn green, "He was kinda busy".

Penny replied "EEEWWW".

Leonard said, "It gets worse. Sheldon wasn't alone".

Penny and Bernadette replied as one, "Amy?"

Leonard nodded slowly.

Bernadette asked "What did they say?

Leonard hesitated. "They didn't say anything. Their mouths were sort of full."

Penny grinned, "With each others tongues?"

Leonard shuddered, then replied "Erm, no".

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other. "**EEEEEWWWW!**".

As Leonard gulped down his second beer in 5 minutes, there was a knock at the door.

Opening it, Penny said "Hi Ames, come in".

As she entered, Amy said "Hello Bernie". Spotting Leonard, she blushed, looked at her shoes, and continued "Hello Leonard, **AGAIN.**"

Suddenly finding the corner of the ceiling interesting , Leonard replied, "Amy, I am so sorry".

As the uncomfortable silence dragged on toward 10 seconds, Penny asked Leonard, "Why don't you go and have a word with Sheldon?"

Leonard was about to reply, that he didn't think Sheldon would want a word with him, when he noticed Penny's "_get the hell out_" head jerk.

With Leonard gone, Penny handed Amy a large glass of wine and began, "So Ames", She hesitated, trying to think of a polite way to phrase it.

Unable to think of a subtle way, she ploughed straight in, "So, the old 69 eh?"

Amy squirmed in her seat and took a swig of her wine, "Leonard told you everything?"

Bernadette piped in, "Yep, he gave us a blow by blow account".

Penny gave Bernadette a look that could kill. "Bernie. That wasn't funny".

Amy grinned slightly, and replied, "Actually it was".

Penny struggled to think of something else to say.

Eventually she went with "I guess Leonard kinda messed up your night? I mean, nobody could carry on after that".

"Yeah" agreed Bernadette, "Howard's through if his mom shouts up to ask if he wants a cup of tea".

Amy smiled sheepishly, "Actually, we did carry on".

**-0-0-0-0-**

Leonard sat opposite Sheldon, looking at the floor, trying to think of something to say.

Taking another swig of his beer, he began, "Look Sheldon, I'm really sorry."

Sheldon thought for a moment, then replied "No Leonard. I'm as much to blame. I should've hung a tie on the door, or something".

"Anyway", Leonard continued, "I'm sorry I ruined your evening".

With a self satisfied smirk, Sheldon replied, "Actually you didn't".

Leonard gave him a curious look, so Sheldon continued, "Yes Leonard, we finished what we were doing. I didn't want to, but Amy insisted. She seemed quite determined too".

Leonard asked "You realize what this means, don't you?"

Sheldon replied, "That Amy is a confident person?"

"Not just that" Leonard replied, "It means Amy gets a kick out of getting caught".

**-0-0-0-0-**

Back in 4B, Amy, with three glasses of wine inside her, was getting more indiscrete, "So, it was four times the first night, including once in the shower".

Penny interrupted, " **Holy crap on a cracker! Four times? **Leonard's doing well if he can manage once".

Bernie giggled, "Yep, Howard's a once a night guy too".

Amy grinned a goofy grin, "Then I guess that's something else Sheldon excels at".

Bernadette leaned forward, "So how was it? The first time?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Well, I don't have anything to compare it to, but it felt pretty amazing".

"And the one in the shower?", Bernie asked.

Amy smiled, remembering the events of that first night, "Oh" she said, "That was incredible."

"Well" said Penny, "I guess you won't be needing Gerard any more".

**-0-0-0-0-**

Sheldon gave Leonard a condescending look. "Of course Amy doesn't get a kick out of getting caught".

"Really?" replied Leonard, "So why was she so insistent on you carrying on?"

Sheldon thought for a long moment, before continuing, "Let's assume for a moment, you are correct. How would this knowledge benefit me?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Sheldon, you have a girlfriend who is into sex in risky places. Most men would kill for a girl like that".

**-0-0-0-0-**

Tipping up the wine bottle into her glass, Penny staggered over to the kitchen, to open another one.

"So" she said, "Sheldon's a sex God? Who would've thought it?

Bernadette drained her glass, giggled and replied "Not me, that's for sure".

Catching Amy's daggers look, she said "Sorry Amy. It's just hard to imagine Sheldon having sex, let alone being good at it".

**-0-0-0-0-**

Knock, Knock, Knock - Amy, Penny, Bernadette.

Knock, Knock, Knock - Amy, Penny, Bernadette.

Knock, Knock, Knock - Amy, Penny, Bernadette.

Penny grinned, "There's Sheldon the sex God".

Dragging herself to her feet, she staggered to the door and opened it.

Sheldon looked bemused, "So, I'm a sex God am I?"

Penny thought "_Damn his Vulcan hearing_". Swaying slightly, she said "Four times in one night? I'll say so".

"Amy" he began, "I can't believe you would discuss our private life with other people".

Amy grinned, "Well, when it's that good, you can't expect me not to tell my friends".

Pulling herself up from the couch, Amy took out her keys and headed for the door.

As she passed him, Sheldon took the keys from her hand.

Amy said "Sheldon, I need to go home".

Sheldon replied, "You're not driving in that condition".

Taking her hand, Sheldon led her out of 4B, across the hall and into 4A.

Spotting Leonard sitting on the couch, Amy said "You might want to borrow Sheldon's noise canceling headphones".

As Sheldon led a tipsy Amy down the hall toward the bedrooms, Leonard took out his phone and dialed.

"Hi Raj" he said, "can I sleep at your place tonight?"

As they stood by the bed, Sheldon said, "Amy, remind me to fit a lock to this bedroom door".

Amy grinned, "Oh there's no rush".

Shrugging off her cardigan, Amy reached out and took hold of Sheldon's T-Shirt. Pulling him closer, she pressed her lips against his.

Pulling back, she said "Excuse me a moment", before rushing off to the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Sheldon heard the sound of vomiting.

"_Oh well_" he thought, "_This is where it all started_".


End file.
